Emerald Green and Garnet Red
by TifandSephiroth4Eva
Summary: A series of Sephiroth and Tifa oneshots. Because we love this pairing so much and there aren't enough fics of this pairing.


This story is a work of fiction, I own nothing but the plot. Characters belong to Square Enix. This is pure entertainment no money is made from this.

* * *

Chapter 1 Dreams made Flesh

* * *

Getting ready for bed seemed pointless to Tifa, though her eyes closed for sleep, she would always wake up tired, but sexually satisfied. Her sleep was being disrupted by dreams of flesh, hot naked flesh taking her body every way known to man. But every night for two weeks, it began to drain her physically. Sliding into bed she prayed for just one night's rest, closing her eyes she asked Hypnos to help her drift off to sleep.

Tifa's dreams of pleasurable encounters were always in different locations. She could never see his face, but with great need she felt soft lips take hers into rough kisses. The setting was different again tonight. She was wiping down tables down, one of the booth tables to be exact.

Behind her that familiar heat rose up her back bringing a flush of warmth to her cheeks. As she straightened her back a hand touched her shoulder and grazed down her right arm, slowly with enough pressure for Tifa to feel his warm flesh but light enough to keep the act erotic enough to have her ache for more contact. When his hand met hers he took the cloth from her light grip and threw it across the room. Wrapping his hand around her wrist, he bought it to her stomach so he could keep her in place against his chest. His left hand stroked her head then her cheek and continued down never breaking contact with her body. When it touched her left breast he gave it a firm squeeze and continued its way down till his hand found its desired location between her legs. Sliding his hand into her pants and panties he began stroking her soft folds with his long slender fingers. Soft moans escaped her mouth. He continued to explore her pussy with his long fingers that knew all the right places to touch. He kissed at her neck which brought on a louder moan then before as he removed his fingers from between her legs.

"Please, don't stop." She whispered in wanton need.

"I don't plan on it." Was his only reply.

Hearing the sound of fabric drop, excitement filled her, he was savouring every moment and Tifa knew this. Knowing what was to come aroused her even more. His hand only returned but only to take off her pants, bending her over he inserted a finger, slowly pulling it in and out it to see how wet she was. Kneeling down he pressed his face between her thighs, taking long licks from her clit to that soft little spot between her pussy and anus. He repeated the action multiple times hearing her gasps excited him, inserting two fingers inside her as he stood up behind he continued to finger fuck her, loving how wet she was for only him. Tifa never disappointed him; she craved his touch as much as he longed for hers. Tifa was always wet for him as he was always painfully hard for her.

He continued by licking her wet pussy drawing out soft moans, a soft cry escaped her lips when he removed his tongue quickly replaced it with his long thick cock, he entered her completely and started thrusting to a rhythm of his accord. Tifa matched his rhythm knowing his every move.  
Tifa moaned loudly at the indescribable pleasure he gave her as he filled her completely, as if the Gods created this man just for her. His moans got louder in her ear as her hot wet pussy tightened around him, arching her back she began to grind her pussy against him he felt she was getting close, so he continued to take her this way till her body began to shake, she screamed out as she was cumming, he smiled when he felt her juices slide down their thighs.  
With her back still arched from her multiple orgasms, his hands worked quickly to take her top off, giving freedom to those weighty globes, his repeated squeezes of her breasts matched his continuous thrusts.  
Feeling he was getting close to the release he needed, he lifted her leg so he could flip her on her back without pulling out of her.  
She lay back on top of the booth table, he lay on top of her. She looked at his face but could not make it out, almost as if he was shadowing his face from her sight. His thrusts made her overly sensitive pussy quiver, she wanted to scream his name as felt another orgasm coming along,

"Who are you? Please tell me your name."

He groaned in pleasure, knowing her reaction wouldn't be the best he continued to pound into her tight core, she continued to moan loudly.

"Not tonight, for now call me your beloved..."

Tifa obeyed her dream lover as she screamed out as she came again,

"Beloved! Im coming! Ohhhh, my beloved."  
His thrusting didn't stop, he gripped the edges of the booth table to change his angle as he neared his climax. Sephiroth felt a familiar weakness but didn't think she would notice he hoped she wouldn't, he roared in pleasure screaming her name. Filling her with his hot seed.

"TIFA! My Tifa, mmmm..."

His hands broke the edges of the booth table as he collapsed on top of Tifa, she lay still and wide eyed in shock of what she just saw. It was in his final thrusts, for the first time she saw her dream lovers face. A face that belonged to a man she hated, how could this one man cause her so much grief and heartache, yet for the last two weeks give her so much pleasure?  
She stroked his muscular arms and whispered in confusion,

"Sephiroth..."

It was then he looked into her eyes, all could escape his lips was a shocked,

"Tifa..."

Sephiroth vanished before her eyes, her name continued to repeat over and over in her mind, her eyes fluttered open to see Cloud hovering over her.

"Tifa... Tifa... Tifa wake up."

"Cloud what is it? Im trying to sleep."

"What happened to the bar?"

"What do you mean?"

"The edges of one of the booths looks like someone tore it off with their bare hands."  
That was when Tifa sat up in her bed. Covering her exposed breasts with her bed sheet, when she noticed Cloud sneak a couple of peaks.

"What!"

He jumped a little expecting her to throw something at him or punch him for looking at her breasts. Cloud was relieved when nothing happened maybe she didn't notice him look. Cloud eyed her with concern his friend seemed to be mulling something over in her mind, he could have sworn he heard her say Sephiroth's name; the poor woman must still get nightmares of him.

Tifa couldn't believe what Cloud had just said to her, had it not been a dream? It had to be, but Cloud had never lied to her. He was her best friend, almost family, she trusted him completely. Things aren't always as the seem, dreams have remnants of reality in them, and it seemed Tifa Lockhearts dreams made flesh.

* * *

Authors Note: Please leave feedback, constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
